


It’s Always Been You

by uhhlilly



Category: Andrew Siwicki - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom, garrett watts - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Shane Dawson - Freeform, YouTube, andrew siwicki - Freeform, garrett watts - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, morgan adams - Freeform, ryland adams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhlilly/pseuds/uhhlilly
Summary: Garrett Watts has known since the first moment he saw Andrew Siwicki that he had a crush. Andrew has never had feelings for a man before but will this guy who cares for him more than anything change that?





	It’s Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or am affiliated with Shane and his friends in any way. I am also not implying a relationship between Andrew and Garrett. I respect Andrews sexuality as well as Garrett’s. This work is completely fictional and for fun!

As I walked up to Shane’s house I knew I could get to see him again today. Andrew will never like me the way I like him, but I can always hope. I don’t care if he doesn’t like me though, as long as I get to see his smile and hear his laugh everyday that’s okay. As I open the creaky door into Shane’s house I step into the living room where Andrew and Shane are sitting discussing video ideas. I take a sit beside Andrew, as per our usual arrangement. He shoots me a quick side smile as a friendly hello and goes back to discussing ideas with Shane. I lean back onto the couch and start surfing my phone, not particularly interesting what they are saying. Eventually Shane’s voice breaks in through my concentration on the screen in front of me.  
“What do you think, Garrett?”  
“S-sorry what were we talking about?” I ask a bit confused and also flustered that Shane caught me so off guard.  
“I asked if you wanted to go down the the pier tonight to film a quick video for your channel.” Shane explains again. I ponder the idea a bit and finally cave in when I get the idea of Andrew and I riding the Ferris wheel together.  
“Yeah! Sounds good I really need some content and a vlog would be something new.” I respond.  
“Great, we’ll head out in like four hours time.” Shane says as he gets up to presumably get a diet Doctor Pepper. I take a deep sigh and look over at Andrew who is staring at me. Andrew is staring at me? The second we make eye contact he slightly blushes and stands up.  
“I uh am going to go get a drink.” He managers to stutter out. That’s odd behavior for him but I’ll let it pass because who doesn’t have an awkward moment every once and a while? As I’m thinking my stomach suddenly growls and I’m reminding that I haven’t ate lunch even though it’s almost 2 pm.  
“Andrew! I’m going out to eat do you want to go with me?” I shout across the house.  
“Yeah let’s go!” He responds, faster than usual.  
“Be back here by 7 so we can go to the pier!” Shane yells from whatever room he is in. We all say goodbye and Andrew and I are off to eat.


End file.
